Champions
by Reiketsukan
Summary: What if Terry hesitated instead of defeating Laocorn at the end of Fatal Fury: the Motion Picture? Part 6 is up! Cloak goes after Benimaru and Lynn...
1. Natural Selection?

**Disclaimer**: _Not all these characters are mine (I'd really like to say that they were and get all the money that they earned their true creators, but I can't). Terry & Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Mai Shiranui, Benimaru Nikkaido, and Laucorn & Sulia Gaudeamus all belong to SNK/Neo-Geo (I'm not sure about the last two, all I know is that they ain't mine.) Since this fictional work is not being done for any financial gain, I'm begging all involved parties (named or otherwise-you know who you are) not to sue. Kalani Kai & Lynn Higashi are characters of my own creation and imagination; the first, specifically for this story; the other having been created for other fictional work from my twisted little psyche. All figures of Myth and Legend belong to themselves and I don't think that they would have a problem being represented in this work (but I hope they don't get pissed if I screwed up their appearances)._ ;-) 

**Chapter One**  
Natural Selection?

* * *

Looking off across the water, the young woman couldn't believe what she was about to do. Who was this man, anyway, that she had to go swimming in the Dead Sea to find him? She could see the temple her Goddess spoke of and that was supposedly where this great warrior was. He'd been trapped in the collapse for almost three days now, certainly he wasn't even alive...  
  
Despite her reservations, the woman readied herself for the swim. That water was going to be so nasty on her skin, how could she stand it? Oh well, it was what her Goddess ordered. As a Champion, she was bound by Her will. She slipped into the water and carefully made her way to the broken building.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she dove under the surface and swam below the temple, looking for a way inside. The goggles she wore protected her sensitive eyes from the brine as she searched. Finding a hole, the woman swam to it and rose, hoping that she would get air soon. She could see the reflection above that told her the surface was close and she kicked harder, her lungs feeling like they were about to burst.   
  
She came up in the center of the temple and threw her pack onto the stone floor before climbing out herself. Doing as she had been ordered, the young woman pulled her set of bracers out of the backpack and put them on her wrists and ankles. 'Now comes the hard part,' she thought and moved forward deeper into the building.   
  
Out of nowhere in the next room, she heard a growl and immediately set herself to blocking the blows coming at her. Whoever this warrior was, he was fast and strong. The Goddess told her to let this one wear himself out, he would be easier to deal with that way. The young woman wasn't sure that she could handle this one, even while only blocking his punches and kicks. Champions were supposed to be some of the best fighters anywhere and this man was giving her more than a little trouble.   
  
'Who's Champion is he,' she wondered as she blocked a series of three punch/kick combinations. 'He must be War God material, he's just too good...'   
  
Finally, the man stopped and fell to his knees, exhausted from lack of food. Looking at him nervously, the young woman knelt and studied his face. Blue eyes, long blonde hair, strong build, nice features; very possibly a Champion. She pulled a can out of her pack and opened it quickly. It was placed in his hands, along with a spoon, and she smiled gently at him, "you'd better eat."   
  
The man looked at her and took the offered food before shoveling it into his mouth. His eyes never left hers, however, and she wasn't sure what he was thinking. "The world outside is going to hell," she began softly, "a psychotic with both money and power is trying to conquer the whole damn planet." She turned and took up a bottle of water, "I was sent here to find you and get your help."   
  
"What's his name," the man growled lowly. His voice was harsh and the woman barely heard any of what he said.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"His name...what the hell is his name?"   
  
She looked at him squarely, "Laucorn Gaudeamus."   
  
  
  
Terry looked at the woman, hardly believing anything that she had just told him. Champions, gods and goddesses, avatars...she must have swallowed some of the water she'd been swimming in to get to him. "Listen, Kalani," he started, "I don't want to get involved."   
  
The woman nodded, "I guessed as much. Oh, well... Looks like I'm on my own... again." She smiled genuinely, "that's okay... you'd probably just get in my way anyhow."   
  
"I thought you said there were others. Why won't they help?"   
  
"Most people don't know that they are Champions. Sometimes, the power skips a generation or two," Kalani explained. "I come from a long line of Champions. My lineage can be traced back all the way to Egypt. My ancestors served Ushanti-Bastet." She rose and took up her bags, "I'm the last of them. Worse yet, I still have to prove myself to Her.   
  
"If I can defeat Ares' avatar," she added, "I'll be proven and allowed to carry on the line." Kalani opened the hotel room door, "Keep the room. You have it for another week. Maybe, if She wills it, we'll see each other again. Good bye, Terry."   
  
"I thought you needed help? You can't tackle him alone," the fighter added quickly, "How can you hope to win?"   
  
Kalani smiled again, "There's one other. He also doesn't know about his power. If I can convince him to help, things will be so much the better."   
  
He stood and approached the door, "Where is he?"   
  
"Japan," she answered, "Tomorrow he is attending a funeral. That's where I'm supposed to meet him."   
  
  
  
Andy Bogard stood over the grave that had been prepared for his brother and mourned silently. After the incident at the temple, the trio had been unable to return to bring out Terry's body. He fumed inside, his brother died at the hands of a maniac and there had been nothing he could do. The younger brother silently vowed to get Laucorn Gaudeamus, make him pay for what he did. Not just for his brother, but for Sulia's memory.   
  
Only a few feet away, Kalani watched the man but remained quiet. She would not interrupt his period of grief. 'He looks a little like that other Champion,' she thought to herself, 'I hope he's just as powerful.'   
  
It was when Andy was walking away from the grave with two other people that she approached him, "Are you Andy?"   
  
The blonde looked at her suspiciously, "Yes, who are you?" The woman on his arm tightened her grip. Andy understood why, he could feel the power radiating from this other woman.   
  
"My name is Kalani Kai," she began, "and I need your help."   
  
"Why should we help you," the red haired girl asked her sharply, "The last time we helped someone, Andy lost his brother. That won't happen again."   
  
Kalani glared at the girl, "Excuse me, but I was not talking to you. I very seriously doubt that you have the power to help me anyway. I know he does."   
  
"Mai has a point, Andy," the tall Japanese man said from behind him, "Do you want to end up like Terry?"   
  
Never one for subtlety or patience, Kalani's nerves were fraying at the constant interruptions, "fine, I'll get this out my way, Her will or not. I need your help to find and kill Laucorn Gaudeamus, only with his death will the world be safe. Can I count on you?"   
  
The blonde's head snapped up at the mention of Terry's killer, "you're going after Laucorn?"   
  
"Yes," the Egyptian woman nodded, "if you will help me, I will explain why I am asking you."   
  
"Don't do it, Andy," Mai pleaded, "I don't want you to end up like Terry." She was trying desparately to get his attention.   
  
"Mai," he said lowly, "go home. I'll call you when I come back." Then, the younger Bogard turned to Kalani and nodded, "I'm with you."   
  
  
"You are a Champion," the woman said to begin, "you come from a line of warriors who serve different Gods and Goddesses."   
  
"How do you know this," Andy asked in disbelief, "my brother and I were orphans. There aren't any records of us until we were adopted."   
  
"My Goddess told me. There used to be more of us, but time has taken its toll," she answered solemnly. "My line serves Ushanti-Bastet, but I am the last of that line. Not all of the Champions remember their purpose, but we always have the potential for great power."   
  
"Do you know who I serve," he asked, trying to understand. This woman was too powerful not to be believed, and with the skills his brother had shown, Andy realized now how he had become so strong a fighter.   
  
Kalani shook her head, "no. My Lady hasn't told me that. But, I think that you are a 'War' Champion. If not that, 'Vengeance' or 'Justice' material. Right now, all Champions are being called back into service," she said softly, "even those who don't know their lineage." 

* * *

If you want to see more, you know what to do. 

~Rei. 


	2. Strange Dreams...

Chapter Two  
Strange Dreams... 

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as in previous chapters… 

* * *

Terry rolled over in the bed and looked at the wall clock. 2:13 am. Yet again, he was having that dream. Three nights in a row. Every night since that girl, what was her name... oh, yeah, Kalani... since she left. It didn't make sense, why would he be having dreams about Egyptian temples and people with animal heads? Maybe it was just his subconscious giving him a hellish guilt-ride? Who was the guy with the bird head anyway? Why was he even bothering to try to analyze it? Dreams are just dreams, right? They don't really mean anything... do they? 

He got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Reaching out, Terry turned on the sink faucet and splashed some cold water onto his face. His blue eyes rose to the mirror... he looked like shit. He still hadn't shaved since he'd come back from the temple. Had he ever let himself go for so long? Oh, yeah... Krauser... when he'd spent nearly a month in a drunken stupor. It was funny, even alcohol wasn't helping him forget this time. 

Digging a razor out of the complimentary kit, Terry turned the hot water on... the beard had to go. Why hadn't he noticed that it itched before now? Maybe he was too caught up in his guilt. The shaving cream was some exotic brand that had a nice scent to it. Felt good on the face, too. He needed to focus on something normal or he was going to have another crying fit. The act of shaving seemed normal enough. Too bad it takes less than five minutes...   
  
  
  
_"Lynn... Lynn... wake up, my daughter... wake up and understand." _

Rising from the bed, the woman being addressed walked out the patio doors to her garden, "who's there?" Her hazel eyes searched the nearby brush for the voice that was both beautiful and charged with power. 

"Lynn," the voice continued, "the world needs you. It needs your purity and your strength. A great evil has fallen and even now it darkens all that the Fathers have created." A figure stepped out from the darkness and looked at the dancer with divine eyes. "You must help the others to stop this evil." 

Quickly, Lynn took in the white Grecian clothes and the longbow across her back. Thinking back to her college mythology studies, she recalled only a name...'Artemis', the virgin huntress of Greek myth and legend. "Why me?" 

"Because you are a child of my power," the Goddess continued, "you, Lynn, are my Champion, and the world needs you." 

The darkness of the room was comforting when Lynn sat bolt upright in her bed. The dream was still fresh in her mind and so was what the woman in it had said. Her left hand grabbed the phone and she hastily dialed a number she knew by heart. "_Moshi-moshi._. Yatsuo-san? Is my brother home?" 

"_Hai_," came the voice on the other end of the line, "Mr. Higashi is home. I will get him for you." 

Minutes later, the familiar voice of the woman's brother was heard, "Lynn, what's wrong?" 

"Listen, bro, I'm on my way there. Do me a favor... call Osaka Plaza and find out if a 'Kalani Kai' is still there. If she is, tell her I'm on my way. Okay?"   
  
  
  
Benimaru Nikkaido looked around suddenly, his dark eyes going wide. He should be in his bedroom--asleep, but something was very wrong. "Where the hell am I?" 

"In a place you have never been, Benimaru." The voice was booming and powerful, causing the fighter to turn around and fall into stance. 

"Who are you," the blonde fighter asked in awe. He'd never felt so much power from one being. 

A bolt of lightning struck down right in front of Benimaru, throwing him back nearly twenty feet. When his sight cleared, the fighter saw a man standing in the small crater. He was tall, dressed finely in ancient Japanese garb, with white hair, and featureless white eyes. "Raiden," Benimaru gasped in surprise. What did the god of thunder and lightning want with him? 

"There is one who holds the power of a god," the thunder lord began, "yet he is not a god himself. I want you to join with others as my representative, Benimaru. This is my command." 

The blonde fighter woke suddenly, a sheen of sweat covering his body. 'It was only a dream,' he told himself, 'it has to be. Why would the thunder god have anything to do with me?' He wanted to believe it, but the very air seemed charged with power and there was a distinctive scent of ozone in the still bedroom. 

The dream too powerful to ignore, Benimaru picked up the phone and rapidly dialed numbers. "Hello, could you connect me with Kalani Kai, please? She's staying in the penthouse." He waited for a few moments, "Yes, I'll hold... thank you."   
  
  
  
Replacing the receiver, Kalani smiled, 'Looks like the Bosses finally got on the stick and found me some help.' She knew who Benimaru Nikkaido was, but the woman who had her brother call was an unknown. As far as she knew, Joe Higashi never had any siblings, so who was this 'Lynn' person? Her green eyes moved to Andy, "I guess we'll have some help after all." 

"I though I heard you say the name 'Joe'," he asked her confused. 

Kalani nodded, "Yes. Joe Higashi called and said that his sister was on her way." The Egyptian woman walked back over to the couch and sat down, ignoring the look of complete surprise on the blonde's face. 

"I didn't know he had a sister," Andy told her as he, too, sat down on the other couch across from her, "He's never spoken of a sister in all the time I've known him." 

"Maybe he didn't want her to become a target," Kalani offered, "Or maybe she asked him not to tell anyone. Stranger things have happened." She smiled at the irony of what she was saying, "as if a maniac in Avatar armor wasn't enough weirdness to us." 

The blonde fighter chuckled, "I see what you mean. How long do you think it will take for them to get here?" 

"Well, Lynn will be coming from the States, New Orleans, I think," she answered seriously, "Benimaru is here in Tokyo. He said he was on his way directly." Kalani rose from her seat and walked over to the bar, "You know, Andy, I wish sometimes that there were easier ways to get Her approval." The woman made herself a drink, "Bastet can be very fickle. It isn't always a fun ride in her service." 

"Are all the gods like that," the younger Bogard asked with some concern, "I don't even know who I serve and the thought, I must admit, makes me more than a little nervous." 

Kalani smiled, "I know what you mean. Some of the Gods have set ways to prove worth; others just decide 'Okay, here's what you have to do.' Just like that, out of the blue." She took a swallow of her drink, "Trust me, what you're feeling is common to the Champions." 

"It explains so much," Andy whispered, "I never even knew... I wonder if Terry would have served the same one?" 

Her drink sprayed, "What? Who's Terry?" Kalani had a sinking feeling in her stomach. 

"My brother," she was answered, "Laucorn killed him in Israel." Andy couldn't understand, the Egyptian woman suddenly went so pale. Why? 

"Oh, Goddess," she said softly, "And I let him go without thinking. Damn." Leaping the couch, Kalani grabbed the phone, 'Oh, please, let him still be there... ohpleaseohpleaseohplease...' 

"Kalani," the blonde fighter grew concerned, "what's wrong?" Andy was trying to fathom why the woman was so panicked all of a sudden. 

"I never made the connection," she growled, more to herself than to anyone else, "stupidstupidstupid... How in Her name could I have been so **stupid**?" She couldn't dial the numbers fast enough..."Hello, this is Kalani Kai, I reserved a room there last week. Is the gentleman I left in the room still there?" 

Andy watched the exotic woman's face go three shades of pale and the phone fell from her nerveless fingers. He moved to her side and helped her to the couch before lifting the receiver, "hello?" 

"I'm sorry," the voice on the other end said, "but that man checked out this morning... I'm afraid that we can't refund the money, either." 

"That's alright," he said, confused, "I'll be sure to let Miss Kai know." Then, he hung up the phone, "what was that all about?" 

"Remember about the one I told you that I tried to recruit?" Her voice was very small in the open space between them. 

He nodded, "Yes." Andy didn't like where this was going. 

"That hotel was in Israel. The man I left there was named Terry... I found him in the wreckage of the Temple that Laucorn took the last piece of the armor from."   
  
  
  
Terry walked down the road, wishing he hadn't wrecked his motorcycle. He had to get out of that hotel, it drug too many memories up to the surface. Sulia had been so young... why did she have to die? He cut more to the side of the road, somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the car racing up the pavement behind him. 

The skidding brakes snapped him out of his thoughts to see a dark green ferrari idling next to him. The passenger side window lowered, revealing the driver, "You need a ride, friend?" 

Looking down the road, the fighter realized that he had absolutely no idea where he was going, "Sure." Terry opened the door, tossed his duffel into the space in back, and got in the car. 

The driver looked at him, "Name's Sebastion. Where you headed?" The slender man was Egyptian with long, black hair and very green eyes. 

"Name's Terry... and anywhere but here." The fighter leaned on his fist and looked out the window, "As far away from here as possible, in fact." 

"Gotcha," the man said before stepping on the gas. "I don't blame you for wanting to leave... Jerusalem sucks. Too damn boring, if you ask me." 

Studying the driver for a moment, Terry had to ask, "Your last name isn't Kai, is it?" He'd have a coniption if this man turned out to be that woman's brother or something. 

"No," Sebastion answered, "It's Ra-Thane actually. So... can I ask you why you look like somebody shot your dog?" He chuckled, "It's not like you have to answer. You can even tell me to fuck off if it's not my business." 

"Fine then," Terry said harshly, "Fuck off, Sebastion." 

The man laughed, "Now that's what I like to see. There's very few people here with the spirit to tell others how they truly feel." Sebastion paused, "I'm heading for Germany, if you're interested. I could use the company, no matter how silent. Sometimes it's good just to have another body along for the ride."   
  
  
  
"I can't tell which one is the girlfriend," spouted an American tourist at the Austrian border, "I think it's the dark one." 

Sebastion and Terry had stopped for petrol and road munchies, not really bothering anyone. Unfortunately, the Egyptian was almost too pretty to be classified as male. The American fighter had no problems ignoring the jibe; his exotic companion, however, wasn't about to let it slide. 

"Excuse me," Sebastion said, turning, "Oh... I see. I don't know why I bothered. American frat-boys are hardly worth the time it takes to make them eat dirt." He turned to the blonde, "Just ignore them, friend. Perhaps, if we're **really** patient, they'll do the same thing as any other pest and just go away." 

"Are you trying to start a fight," Terry whispered lowly. "Why don't you leave it alone?" 

Sebastion smiled, "Yes, I am. I haven't had a brawl in years. It cleanses the spirit." He held open the door of the station, "Go on ahead... this will only take a few." 

The fighter stopped, "Maybe I should stay out here, just in case you get in over your head." 

"Nah... I can handle them," the Egyptian winked, "I probably won't even break a sweat." 

The seven college students moved, as a group, toward the pair. "I'll beat you into the ground, faggot." Terry watched the slender Egyptian walk right up to the whole group before he slapped his hand over his eyes. 

_They're gonna have this guy for lunch. _

"Oh, please," Sebastion purred, "You couldn't even beat your meat. Why should I be scared of some homophobic prick who'd fuck up a wet dream?" The Egyptian stood relaxed as three of the group rushed him. 

What happened next was something Terry was **not** expecting. 

Sebastion dropped low, his left leg arcing out wide in a graceful sweep that took down the first of the students. He rose quickly, jaking right to avoid a face punch before he caught the wrist and arm of the tourist with both hands, yanking him into the Egyptian's personal space. Smiling felinely, Sebastion dropped onto his back, feet firmly planted in the young man's gut, and launched him into the air towards the American fighter. 

Kicking back onto his feet, the Egyptian caught the next punch in his open left palm and twisted the wrist viciously, making the tourist cry out in pain as something popped. Adding insult to injury, Sebastion turned and set his feet apart, throwing the young man over his shoulder. Spinning back around with a grace that Terry hadn't noticed until now, the exotic man ran towards the next two who happened to be standing side-by-side. 

Planting his hands, Sebastion threw his legs wide, catching the pair in their stomachs. Then, he snapped his legs back together, a powerful blow to itself but also causing the mens' heads to crack against each other. Flipping up from the handstand to his feet, the Egyptian met the last two, opening up with a well-executed butterfly kick that caught the first one twice. "I love a good game of 'last man standing'," he joked immediately after landing. 

Terry watched the first one to fall finally get back to his feet and begin rushing for his companion's unprotected back. The fighter darted forward and grabbed the man's belt, "Fair fight, man. You already got dropped once." Predictably, the tourist turned and swung on the American fighter, no where near close to connecting. Terry caught the arm under his and plowed his fist into the man's gut. His blue eyes flicked over to the Egyptian and he saw the man give his last opponent a hellish 'hail Mary' uppercut. 

The blonde fighter cocked back and tapped the man in the forehead squarely with his fist, "Good night." 

Sebastion dusted off his clothes, "Not bad, friend. But you could use a little more style." He walked to where Terry was standing, "Come on. We had a reason to stop here and it wasn't the brawl." 

* * *

Still with me? Good. More to come soon… 

~Rei. 


	3. A Touch of Evil...

Champions - Part 3

* * *

Chapter Three  
A Touch of Evil...

* * *

The mirror was showing him the same face. 

It hadn't changed in the last few weeks, save for the bandages becoming thicker. His gold eyes narrowed in anger as he gazed into the reflective surface. His defeat at the hands of Andy Bogard had come with a terrible price. Hauer shook his head; that one man was responsible for destroying something that had taken much time and effort in cultivating. 

It would not go unpunished. 

"Bastard… When I finally find you again, I'll take great pleasure in ripping those lovely looks from you," he vowed aloud in solitude - not that the object of his anger would ever hear it. That was how it had always been. The German had always been alone. Well, not always. There was a time, a few years ago, when he'd had someone who looked up to him. 

But she was gone; her chapter in his life over. He thought about the girl who had spent so many years training with him. 'Jessica,' Hauer thought idly, 'What are you doing now? Are you using the skills I taught you? Have you become all you wanted to be?' 

She'd been, perhaps, the only thing in his life that he'd cared about. Now she was gone and he was alone again. It seemed that loneliness would be forever a part of his life. Hauer finally tore himself away from the mirror and went out into his living room. His manservant, Stewart, stood by and nodded to him as he entered. Once Hauer had settled comfortably onto his couch, the man offered him a cup of tea. 

"You were thinking about her again, weren't you, Master," he said as the German took the proffered china. 

"Yes," Hauer nodded. He stared down into the cup, "I was also wishing her well." Stewart was the only one allowed to discuss any details about the girl's tenure. He'd wanted no other reminders of her than that. 

"You miss her," Stewart said as he turned to leave the room. "In all that time, you could never admit that you cared for her… Perhaps she was the child you would never have?" 

Hauer snorted in derision, "Who would be woman enough to help me sire them?" He took a sip and set the cup back down on its saucer, "She… she was the finest student anyone could wish for." A swell of pride uncoiled within his chest, "There was not a single person better than she when it came to learning how to be an Elementalist." 

A soft breeze wafted through the living room and Hauer's head snapped around, "Stewart… did you leave a window open?" 

"Nay, Master, they're all shut." 

The white-haired man shot to his feet, "Then that would mean…" 

"That the student has returned to find her master," finished a feminine voice. Hauer turned around and spotted his former student as she stood looking out the window. She turned to face him; older, but not necessarily wiser, "I thought I would come and tell you what I've been up to." 

The German moved towards Jessica and was knocked back by an unseen barrier, "Not too close, Hauer. Things have changed since I left." 

He stared at her, wondering just what had made her so distant to him, "What's changed, Jessica?" Hauer noticed that her eyes had taken on a strange gleam and that unsettled him. Just what had happened to his student while she was gone? 

"I serve a powerful man… no… he's not a man anymore. Once, he might have been, but no longer." Jessica looked at him, her lovely features darkening with some foreign emotion, "I work for your former lord, Hauer…" 

'No… She can't…' 

"I serve Laocorn Gaudeamus." 

* * *

A young woman looked down at a fairly new gravestone. "Panni Smythe - Loved and remembered by all who knew her…" 

With an irritated sigh, she brushed a lock of pinkish hair from her red eyes. Panni had been her sister - her twin sister. And now she was gone. Gone because of some damned fool-hardy quest for some stupid armor that wasn't even going to do her any good. 

Pheobe shook her head. 

"I'll find the ones responsible, Panni," she vowed softly. "I'll make them pay for what they've done. You and I, we were inseparable until you started working for Laocorn. I'm sure he'll hire me the same as he did you." 

Her hand came up, palm flat, and a small tornado of water appeared there. She closed it with a snap, dispersing the liquid and cancelling the power. 

"I won't rest until your death is avenged." 

* * *

He was young. He was handsome. And… He had a very bad temper. 

Johnny had been one of the finest martial arts students in all of California. He'd worked and struggled, despite his sensei's lack of attention, to gather enough discipline to learn how to use his own [I]ki[/I]. He'd shown them all just how foolish it was to overlook him. 

Even now, he stood over his former teacher, hand raised in triumph, "I told you that you'd regret not showing me the techniques. See?" 

He brushed a few strands of blonde from his eyes, "Now - I'm the Master and you…" 

Johnny's smile twisted in a darkly sinister manner. 

"You are dead." 

With not even a glance back at the carnage, Johnny Matthias stalked out of the dojo that had once been home to his fondest memories. 

* * *

"I have a new trio of generals now… And I won't stop until the world is MINE!" 

Maniacal laughter filled the chamber. On a dais, a young man stood. Short, lavender hair strayed all around his head. The gleam of madness shined very brightly in his oddly colored eyes - one gold while the other was violet. 

"No one can stop me now… Not even Terry Bogard." 

Laocorn threw his head back and started laughing all the more. "I have become the ultimate power in the world. I will take over this world and all who oppose me shall be crushed by my divine hand." 

He turned around and started to pace back and forth, "How shall I remake this planet? What shall I do with it? Should I destroy it totally and just start from scratch?" 

Even as his first general entered the chamber, Laocorn didn't break from his thoughts. Jessica watched the way he paced and smiled softly. It didn't matter what he was - he could help her attain that which she desired most. Long ago, she'd risen from the huddle masses - the 'have nots' - and attained the step just above that. 

Jessica had been one of the 'gotta gets'. 

Now, she was one of the ones in control. It was just a pity that her lord and master wasn't in more control of his senses. He'd be a damned fine leader if he could just get a grip on his sanity. In time, he might become accustomed to the levels of power he now held. 

In time, he may even be able to rule the few kingdoms he'd taken so far. Jessica held on to hope. With no hesitation, she reached out to her dark lord, "My former teacher is no longer a threat." 

Time was something she had plenty of at the moment. 

* * *

It's short, but it gets the point across, neh? 

~Rei. 


	4. Deceptive Appearances...

Champions - Part 4

* * *

Chapter Four  
Deceptive Appearances...

* * *

Sitting on one of the few couches in the penthouse that Kalani had reserved, Andy looked across the table at his best friend's sister. Her appearance had surprised him - not always an easy feat. First of all, she wasn't Japanese, as her last name would make one expect. Second, he couldn't deny the fact that she was, aesthetically, pleasing to look at. Third, he nearly choked when he was informed of what her occupation was. 

"I'm an exotic dancer." 

Lynn Higashi was so matter-of-fact about it, he couldn't take it as a joke. She was calm, too. Much calmer than he would expect of someone who had grown up with Joe. She held a peaceful aura about her that seemed to permeate into the people around her. Andy instantly felt at ease when she spoke. 

"Full or partial nudity?" The query had come from Benimaru and it whipped Andy's head around, crimson staining his cheeks rapidly. 

The blond fighter slapped a glare on the slender karateka, "What kind of question is that?!?" 

Benimaru didn't return the glare but simply went back to talking to Lynn. "Partial," she answered, making Andy's face even redder, "I wear a lot of black henna dye to simulate stripes." 

"Oh, you have a gimmick?" 

She nodded, "'Pantera' is my stage name." Lynn's gray eyes flicked up when the door opened and Kalani walked in, "Something up?" 

The young Egyptian woman nodded, "Yes… My Lady is working on things from Her end. She says that She's found one more Champion and is preparing to gather another." 

A sense of excitement shot through Andy, "Two more? That's good, isn't it?" 

Kalani smiled, "And they're both 'self-awakened', she tells me. That's a rare find." She sat down on the third couch, next to Benimaru, and poured a cup of tea, "There may be hope for humanity yet." The woman sipped the tea and then looked at her watch, "Well, it's late and I think we'd best be getting some sleep. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow." 

* * *

_Whoo-hoot!_

The sound of the owl's call brought Andy bolt upright out of bed. He padded, barefoot, out to the balcony. Something was drawing him there. Outside, he tilted his face up to look at the moon as it hung low in the sky. 

_"Beautiful, isn't it, my childe?"_

Andy whirled around and faced the speaker. His eyes widened when he took note of the very Grecian style of dress, the shield, the spear, and the owl perched on her left shoulder. The woman had blond curls that draped down her back like a golden waterfall, _"Do you know me?"_

The soft voice was laced with a hidden strength. Andy shook his head, "No… I don't." He turned away from the woman and planted his hands on the railing, "But my guess is that you're my Patron." 

_"Your guess is correct, Andrew."_ Her soft hand reached out and stroked back his touseled hair, _"I am Athena… Governess of Justice, Wisdom, and Battle."_

The gentle touch settled his sparked nerves. All that power in the air made Andy edgy and ready for a fight. "Somehow," he said with a smile, "I should have expected that." He turned to her, finally, and asked the question that had been plaguing his thoughts for the last week, "Was my brother's sacrifice worth it?" 

The Goddess inclined her head to him, _"Your brother's sacrifice will save you all." _ Athena looked him in the eyes, _"Should you find the opportunity, strike Laocorn in the heart with your most powerful attack. That will end the threat he poses."_ With a strength that belied her frame, she pulled Andy to her and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Suddenly, the karateka was rocked with the powerful sensation of something being let loose within him. Power unlike any he'd ever felt before ripped through his body, gripping his soul and shocking through his heart. "Uhn!" Andy gasped and cried out before falling to his hands and knees, panting for breath. He could feel the power Athena's kiss unlocked, right under the surface, undetectable by any but another Champion. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked up, but the divine presence was already fading from view. "Thank you… I will not squander what you've given me." 

His only response was the sense of a smile that settled itself over him and made him smile back. 

"We just might have a chance…" 

* * *

Terry gripped the dashboard of the Ferrari tight enough to make his knuckles white. Sebastion was a damned crazy driver - especially on cliff side roads. His blue eyes flicked over to his companion, "Just where the hell are we going again?" 

The Egyptian man smiled, "To see an old friend." He cranked the wheel hard, skidding around a particularly sharp bend and narrowly missing a guard-rail. 

Glad for the seat belt, Terry threw a look at the driver. When they'd crossed the Austria-Germany border, he felt this strange sense of urgency. Like there was something that Sebastion was in a hurry to take care of. What was so important about this 'old friend'? 

It was during the next turn that something happened to make Terry doubt his own sanity. Sebastion had made some kind of smart-ass remark that had earned him a glare, but, the longer the blond stared at the exotic man… the more he changed. 

Finally, Terry was looking at the image of a beautiful, felinoid woman super-imposed over the long lean frame of Sebastion. Something about her stirred things inside of the fighter and he quickly looked away, shifting in his seat to alleviate some discomfort. 'I'm _never_ telling Joe about this… I'll never hear the end of it.' 

The hairpin turns and curves ended to become open highway. Sebastion gunned the motor and dropped it into fifth gear, "Not much time left…" 

Terry caught the whispered statement and snapped his head around to face the exotic, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means," Sebastion began, "That if I don't hurry our asses up, someone important is going to die." The car sped up, the RPM gauge going into the red zone, "That little bastard is moving quicker than I thought…" 

"Who," Terry demanded. Things just got a lot stranger than they had been - as if that was possible. 

"A little nutcase bastard by the name of Laocorn." 

* * *

Life just keeps getting weirder and weirder for Terry, no? Then, there's the idea of Andy as a Champion... No one in their right mind would want to tangle with that... 

~Rei. 


	5. Unfinished Business...

Champions - Part 5

* * *

Chapter Five  
Unfinished Business...

* * *

"Ugn…" 

A finely shaped hand stirred within the wreckage of, what had once been, a beautiful mansion. It searched blindly until it found the edge of a support beam. Grasping hold, that hand shoved with all its strength until the wood rolled away. More of the wreckage shifted, until the upper body of the man who had been buried alive could be seen by any potential rescuers. 

"Little bitch… You'll pay for turning on me like that…" 

Hauer tried to sit up, but found his lower body unresponsive even as the remnants of his bandages fell into his eyes. 'Oh, no… No… It can't be…' He rolled over onto his hands and tried to gather his legs from under a section of the wall. Again - nothing. 

"NO! It can't be like this!" His cry of outrage went unanswered and tears stung his eyes, for the first time in too many years. Hauer gritted his teeth, "I can't live like this…" 

For the first time in his adult life, he shed real tears, 'Please… Let this only be shock. Don't let me be paralyzed… If ever someone smiled upon me, let it be now…' 

A soft cool hand touched to his forehead and he looked up. Above him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the honor, pleasure, or privilege to lay his golden eyes on. Red-gold hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders and down onto his chest as she settled next to him on the wreckage. Then, she spoke and, to him, it was like the softest whispers of an angel. 

"_You are not only paralyzed, but you are bleeding internally_," she said in the most sorrowful voice. 

Hauer nodded, unsurprised. He'd taught his student only too well, "I'm dying." He looked up and ran a hand over the woman's cheek, "At least I've something beautiful give me pleasant visions before my passage to Hell." 

She smiled tenderly on him, "_I don't want you to die, Erich._" 

The German started. It had been a very long time since someone had called him by his birth name, "Nothing to be done about it." 

"_Perhaps, were I simply a mortal,_" she said gently, "_But I'm not. I can give you back your beauty._" Her fingers stroked through his white tresses, soothing them out with a decided patience, "_I have but one thing to ask of you if I do this. But first, let me tell you why…_" 

He nodded - it wasn't as if he could go anywhere. 

"_Long ago, I had supplicants who served me with undying loyalty. Those who I had blessed were given the gift of perfect beauty._" The woman smiled wistfully and shifted her blue gaze to the horizon, "_But they became vain. They placed their beauty before mine._" 

Hauer saw a single tear fall from the corner of one eye and caught it on his fingertips. To his amazement, it transformed into a tiny ruby. He was nearly so enchanted that he missed it when she spoke again. 

"_They were my Champions. They would serve me in ways no other mortals could. I had to destroy them by taking all their power away and sealing their souls… They had forgotten their purpose. But… I let one remain alive to carry on the line should I need them again._" She looked back down to Hauer and stroked his cheek with her soft fingertips, "_My brother, Ares, has a Champion… The most powerful of any. He seeks to destroy this world in a wave of blood._" 

The German nodded his understanding, "Beautiful Aphrodite…" He wasn't sure if that was even her name, but he called her so none-the-less, "I am yours… eternally." 

* * *

Skidding to a stop in front of a manor outside of Frankfurt, Sebastion didn't bother to kill the motor before he got out and ran for the front walk. Terry got out of the passenger side, confused, "What the hell? Sebastion!" When he got no answer, the fighter dashed after the exotic man as he made his way to the door of the mansion. 

Just as he got to the door, Terry heard a child's scream from inside the building, "Oh, shit!" He watched as Sebastion slammed through the portal, splintering it as it came off the hinges. It was hard for the American to keep up with the other man, "Sebastion, slow down!!!" 

"No time," came the response as the Egyptian tore down the main hall. 

Terry followed, passing the body of a woman whose head was lolling at an unsettling angle. A little lavender haired girl knelt beside the woman, "Mama… mama…" 

"Get the girl out of here," Terry shouted to his companion. He watched Sebastion turn to face him. From behind the beautiful man came a blond man who was sneering as he approached the exotic's unprotected back. "SEBASTION, BEHIND YOU!!!" 

"Johnathan Matthias, if you dare to touch me, I'll strike you down where you stand!" 

Terry stopped dead in his tracks. The voice had been Sebastion's but… it was female. "What the fuck?!?" 

"That's what I thought," Johnny said with a leer, "Why don't you show us what you really look like… Bastet?" He rubbed his hands together eagerly, "I've always wanted to see if those pictures in the history books held true - that Egyptian women don't cover their tits." 

Sebastion remained undaunted, "Give me an excuse, you curr." One slender hand radiated power that was ready to be unleashed on the dark Champion. 

The little girl rose from behind Terry and looked at Johnny, "You… you killed mama…" Her voice was shaky and her English very broken. 

Terry looked down at her, "It's okay, kid… We'll take care of this guy." 

"Bastet can't touch me." 

Johnny became the receiver of Terry Bogard's angry glare, "What did you say?" Gloved hands went wide before the fist of one slammed home into the palm of the other. The blond karateka shook his head, "Doesn't matter… I've got plenty enough to deal with you." 

The little girl slipped past Terry to stand between Sebastion, Terry, and Johnny, "You killed mama!" Her tiny fist cocked back as she trembled with a child's rage. 

The Lord of Cats stepped out of the way, "_Let him have it, Lalaynia!_" 

That was all the little girl needed and she swung her hand forward, "BLITZ BALL!!!" 

It wasn't big, but it was a surprise to all but the God, and Johnny fell back when it hit him. That was enough to shake Terry out of his shock and lay into the dark Champion, "Bastard…" 

Johnny was tougher than the King of Fighters had expected and responded with a sharp uppercut to Terry's chin. He flew back from the impact and crashed into the couch, "DAMN!" 

Instead of going after the bigger threat, Johnny went for the little girl, "Little brat!" 

She shrieked and ducked back, slipping by Sebastion easily. The God smiled as he watched them tear past him and muttered, "_Sucks to be you, Johnny… I know who's outside that door_." 

Terry pulled his body out of the couch in time to hear a masculine voice, "KAISER WAVE!!!" Then, the front of the house shuddered with a severe impact. It spurred him into motion and he went ripping by Sebastion. 

Out the front doorway, he skidded to a stop, putting more wear and tear on his Converses as his blue eyes locked onto a large figure in the front yard. The little girl was lofted above the man's head and his relief was plain on his face. It was easy to see that the child's father had come home. Terry couldn't take his eyes off of the man. 

"Wolfgang Krauser…" 

* * *

Tabby Jones dusted off her hands. That had been easier than she thought. The young toughs had given her enough information to take back to her client. That was all that was necessary to seal the court case and she smiled at a job well done. 

She turned to leave the mess behind her and suddenly dropped to one knee. Her blonde hair spilled around her as she knelt, panting, on the floor, "No… no… I've left you behind…" 

Pain ripped through her slender body as dark energy surrounded her, "NO!" She struggled hard to maintain her own identity. What was trying to force its way forward was something from the past. Part of a life she'd given up for good. 

"Damn you, Cloak… What's got you so riled up?" 

Three years ago, one of the best assassins had disappeared from the business. Shortly thereafter, Amanda 'Tabby' Jones had begun her career as a private investigator. It had not been a coincidence. Tabby and Cloak were one and the same. 

The dark energy pulsed and then the woman stood, her eyes swathed in shadows just as her body was surrounded by a cloak that shifted as though there were a breeze. She looked around and then strode out of the warehouse silent as a falling leaf. There would be no escape now… 

Arawn, God of Death, smiled as his trump card finally played into the game. 

* * *

Darkness looms in for the separated heroes... To those who are still reading this - thank you. 

~Rei. 


	6. Brush With Death's Lady

Chapter Six  
Brush With Death's Lady...

* * *

"GEKI-HISHO-KEN!!!" 

Andy stared in shock as the rock he'd targeted was nearly obliterated. "Kuso…" He took in a breath and looked again. The scene hadn't changed. "How… How am I going to control this kind of power? Terry'd had it for so long… " 

Kalani walked up just then, "Getting used to the potential?" She stood dressed in a loose blouse and slacks while munching on an apple. "It's a lot to have to understand at first, believe me." 

Looking at his hands, Andy shook his head, "I don't feel so different, but this…" He indicated the rock, "Terry could do that only with a Power Geyser at the highest level. I shouldn't have been able to do it." 

"How long have you trained?" Kalani tossed the apple core over her shoulder and walked forward. 

"Since I was a child. Why?" The blond fighter looked at her, puzzled. What did his time in training have to do with it? 

Kalani smiled. "It's called 'potential' for a reason. You're only as powerful as your effort," she said and spun around. Her left arm arced out, trailing green-white [I]ki[/I], "MIRAGE SWORD!!!" 

The karateka watched a tree shudder and then the upper half fell slowly to the side. Andy's blue eyes noted that the strike had made a clean cut through the wood, "Shimatta…" He looked at Kalani with new respect, "That was impressive." 

"Thank you," she said softly and turned back around to face him, "When I was a child, I was diagnosed with some severe health problems. My family believed that they could be turned around with martial arts. They were right. I trained for a very long time in an ancient Egyptian style that is practically unheard of any where else in the world." Kalani's green eyes met Andy's, "Because of that training, I have a lot of potential." 

===== 

"_Krauser is the servant of Odin. He will be a capable ally in the coming battle. You can not back out of this, Terry Bogard. You started this fight and you must see it through." _

"But, what about Sulia? Why did she have to die?" 

"Don't be ridiculous and single-minded. Sulia knew she had to die if her brother ever got the final piece of that cursed armor. She knew her fate. That child couldn't tell you because if she had, you might not have done what you did. You, Terry Bogard, made the last few months of her mortal coil bearable. You gave her something sweet and pleasant to carry with her into the afterworld." 

"Seems like that's all I'm good for…" 

"Don't be so defeatist! There are those out there who would pounce upon the chance to love you and be loved by you… If you'd let them in." 

"That's too dangerous! I can't… I won't risk someone else-" 

"You have to! If you do not, then your line of Champions dies out. Do you honestly think that your Patron will allow that to happen? Do you really think he'd let you squander the gifts he's given you by allowing you to not pass them on through your children?" 

"Are you saying that I'm…" 

"Yes, Terry - you're the last of your line. Just as Kalani is the last of hers. It is imperative that you both procreate. The legacy of Champions follows a specific strain in the bloodlines. Once that strain is gone, there are no more unless the Patron responsible takes on a new Champion." 

"Then it's not as bad as you're saying. My Patron can just make a new line-" 

"Don't even go there. You don't understand just what it takes to make a new bloodline that's suitable. It can take a hundred years just to find one or two qualities that would be appropriate. On top of that, you have to find a strong hereditary background. It's a lot of work, Terry. Don't be foolish and think that it'll be okay even if you don't breed." 

"You make me sound like some kind of stud animal." 

"In all honesty, Terry Bogard, you are - in a way. You are one of the finest examples of human physiology out there. You are top stock. The pinnacle of superior breeding. So, be a good boy, find a nice girl, and get her knocked up." 

"Bast?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Don't be so crude about it, okay?" 

===== 

Cloak watched two of her enemy wander in and out of several shops. One of them was the weakest of the Champions she had been sent to kill. A cold smile touched her dark lips. This would be easy to accomplish. Her Lord and Master would be pleased. 

"How does Joe feel about your career?" Benimaru juggled two packages in one hand, trying to get them on top of the stack in his other arm. When they nearly toppled off, his companion caught them and put them where he wanted them. 

Lynn shook her head, "Let's just say that my brother isn't pleased. He's not sure if he can go to one of his favorite clubs without worrying that his little sister is going to be in there as the entertainment." She stopped suddenly and her eyes cast about. Something didn't feel right. 

Benimaru caught it too and he searched the immediate area, "Do you get the feeling-" 

"That we're being watched?" The female Higashi nodded and set her packages down. Lynn looked around again, "The presence is cold, that's for sure." 

"Kinda reminds me of Yagami Iori." Benimaru followed suit and placed his purchases on the sidewalk. His dark eyes looked to Lynn, "Except that it's a little more powerful than when he goes into the Riot of Blood." 

"Cheery thought," Lynn quipped and continued to dart her gaze around. On instinct, she let her gray eyes travel up one of the buildings, "There!" 

Following her gaze, Benimaru spied their watcher, "Fashion nightmare at six o'clock. Doesn't she know that capes went out of style ages ago?" 

The figure dropped and slowly floated down the side of the building. Around her slim frame, the cloak billowed out and whipped around, even though there wasn't a breeze to be felt. Her face tilted up just enough for them to see her solid black eyes. A sinister smile held on her face. 

"I serve Arawn, the Lord of Death and Murder." 

Both Benimaru and Lynn went into stance and separated to try and flank her. As he became more agitated, the blond's hair began to rise on end, a common feature when he was about to engage in combat. "What do you want with us," the woman asked as she studied what she hoped wouldn't be an opponent. 

"I've been sent to kill you so that you do not interfere." 

Lynn shook her head, "What do you think of that, Benimaru?" 

"I think she bit off more than she can chew," he answered with a smile. Benimaru ran his hands through his hair, sparking off the static electricity that was building up rapidly, "Let's show her just who won't be going down easy." 

The younger Higashi smiled back at him, "You read my mind." 

* * *

I'm so surprised that I've actually gotten requests to continue updating this one... Thank you ever so much to all readers of this fic! 

~Rei. 


End file.
